Simply Lois English version
by Maywen
Summary: Lois Lane is perfect. Any doubts? Look at this!
1. Phoney

Hi guys!

A first one for me, I'm trying to translate one of my fanfiction in English! Hope it won't be a disaster. I'm also looking for a betareader, so ^^ Private messaging or review for applications ^^ especially if you can read french :)

Title: Simply Lois

Author: Maywen

Rating: K

Romance/Humor

Disclamer: I don't own Smallville or Clois (Dammit!) - I just own a crasy mind and an immense imagination ^^

And more: It's a series of drabble

Hope you will enjoy it

* * *

**1. Phoney**

- Lane!

- It's me, beloved boss.

Have doe-eyed and silly smile, Lois! Be brilliant!

- What's new about your articles? Any progress?

- Oh! Well… You see… I _was working_ and… Superman was trying to save a family… So I dropped everything and I ran to see that! And you will get my article within the hour! That's better than an article about financial crisis, isn't it?

- It is." Grumbled Perry. "And where is Kent? You both are always being late!

- Clark is being late? Really? Oh! The naughty little boy!

- You're a terrible actress.

- Sorry…

Or not.


	2. Phoney II

And the second chapter! Thanks Ica for betareading! you rocks! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Phoney II**

A big hot chocolate, some scones, a little bit of music and…

- Lane!

Perry White's melodious voice in the early morning.

- Yes, sir?  
- Do you feel yourself at home?  
- Chief, you know how much I love this office it is like home!  
- Your boots off the desk. Now.  
- You notice them! These are my new boots! And Smallville hasn't noticed yet! I knew you've keen eyes.

Perry rolls his "keen" eyes.

- Where is Kent?  
- He's stuck at Yellowstreet with Superman. Really sorry.  
- You both will kill me…


	3. Blushing

Nice day, everyone!

* * *

3. Blushing

_ Do you want to bet?

Chloé frowned but she shook her cousins hand. 'Perfect'Lois thought. Her evil project was currently occurring.

- Always. One coffee or chocolate with caramel flavour, marshmallow and Chantilly cream for the winner.

Lois couldn't stop smiling. She was so sure to be the winner. She very nearly danced the 'Joy and Happiness dance'. She walked to Clark and leaned over his shoulder.

_ Are you always playing at Solitaire?  
_ Lois!  
_ Little Smallville has become a rebel. I love that!

Proud of make him blushing, Lois came back to Chloé.

_ I won!  
_ Dammit!


	4. No!

Hi there! A new drabble =) Have a nice day, everyone!

Thanks Ica for the betareading and thanks MJSpade for adding this fanfiction as favorite stories list ;-)

* * *

** 4. No!**

Lois breathed in once again, she must to calm down or she will hit her informer. This moron was talking about her waist for exactly ten minutes. She sighed for the umpteenth time but he didn't understand he was clearly getting on her nerves.

_At last Smallville!" She cried when Clark finally arrived.  
_Oh! You… both…

Her informer was stammering with embarrassment and that was the most incredible thing of the day. What happened this time? Curious, Clark glanced at her.

_ I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you and him were…

What?

_We are not a couple!" They cried together.


	5. Gastronomic delights

It's raining today in Belgium... It's time for a new drabble!

* * *

**5. Gastronomic delights**

Clark was looking at some strange black pieces of something in Lois's apartment with an absent-minded smile. What can it be?

_Lois?

_ Hmm? She replied mirroring his same absent-minded smile.  
_ Is this charcoal?  
_ What?  
_ This. He said with one of those black pieces in his hand.

Lois suddenly seemed a little bit… guilty. She stared at the charcoal.

_ Not really.  
_ What do you mean?  
_ That's… chicken…

_ Yes.  
_ And, what are the others?  
_ It depends… Beef. Chicken. Maybe one egg or two.

Ok. Seen in that way. Even for a Kryptonian, that's very traumatizing.

_ I think we should go out for lunch! it's on me.


	6. Home sweet home

6. Home sweet home

Lois took Clark by the sleeve and pulled him into his apartment.

- That was the idea of the century, Smallville!  
- I don't have only bad ideas, you know." He answered making a face.  
- Keep going in that way and I will believe you soon.

She took off her suit jacket and her heels.

- Do you want to have a drink?  
- Another perk of not working in the office?

He finally accepted the drink and she sat next to him.

- Oh happiness! Take the computer. I dictate, you type.

He agreed. Working at her place instead of the office was simply genius.


	7. Sleeping In

Here we are ^^

* * *

7. Sleeping In

They were both asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder… That was NOT  
the best idea of the century. They were going to be late to work. Again.

- Dammit!

Clark opened his eyes but he was clearly still half asleep so was Lois. She  
looked at her watch

- Quick Clark I'll make the coffee, go take a shower! Perry will kill us!  
- Er, Lois, we are always late, remember?  
- Yeah but… guess what… You've announced we're coming in from MY place to  
work. And you also said that we will be on time…  
- Crap!  
- Hurry up!

They arrived late (of course!) and everybody smiled at them mockingly. Bloody  
reputation of being a couple!


	8. I wanna do

Here we are... again! ^^ Nice day everyone!

* * *

8. I wanna do...

Working with Lois Lane could be sometimes a little bit embarrassing. Clark was trying to hide his smile while she was enthusiastically finishing her interview. Her 'I hope despite everything you're not going to jail. Stole a five hundred million, it was a nice try!' made an assistant giggled. He was still fighting against the laugh.

- Smallville! I think it's gonna be a great day!

She putted on her earphones again and then…She sang. And she was looking at him with a smile.

And she was singing 'but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you'.

And he was blushing.


	9. The Stake Out

9. The Stake Out

He mustn't make a comment. No. Really. He must NOT make any comment. But when she was singing some songs… it gave him ideas.

Ideas like how spend some time with her, now in the car lying on the back seat.

Clark closed his eyes a moment, trying to stop his desire for her. Suddenly he was hit on the arm. (Nothing that hurt him)

- Focus, we are not here to sleep!

No they weren't here to sleep. Lois gave him daggers. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
